mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
What About Discord?/Gallery
Book-sort-cation Atop the mountain of books S5E22.png Spike standing besides the mountains of books S5E22.png Book being levitated away from Spike S5E22.png Twilight "This is just because I want to!" S5E22.png|"This is just because I want to!" Twilight talking while levitating some books into bookshelf S5E22.png Twilight "Can you think of anything more relaxing?" S5E22.png|"Can you think of anything more relaxing?" Spike "claw massages" S5E22.png|"Claw massages.." Spike "back rubs" S5E22.png|"Back rubs..." Spike "bubble baths" S5E22.png|"Bubble baths." Books being levitated in front of Spike S5E22.png Spike "You weren't really looking for an answer" S5E22.png|"You weren't really looking for an answer." Twilight "I've even devised a better system for organizing them" S5E22.png|"I've even devised a better system for organizing them." Twilight "the amount of time it takes to find a book you're looking for" S5E22.png|"The amount of time it takes to find a book you're looking for." Twilight "by nearly" S5E22.png|"By nearly..." Twilight "three quarters of a second!" S5E22.png|"Three quarters of a second!" Spike "That much?" S5E22.png|"That much?" Spike covered by magic glow S5E22.png Twilight levitates Spike to her S5E22.png Twilight hugs Spike S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at the books S5E22.png| Owlowiscious can tell this can't end well Owlowiscious hoots S5E22.png|"Hoo." Twilight "Best long weekend..." S5E22.png|"Best long weekend.." Twilight jumps in excitement S5E22.png|"Ever!" Twilight and Spike look at each other S5E22.png Twilight "I'm sure we can make some time for a claw massage and a back rub too" S5E22.png|"I'm sure we can make some time for a claw massage and a back rub too." Spike becomes happy S5E22.png Spike "Yes!" S5E22.png|"Yes!" Spike "Best long weekend..." S5E22.png|"Best long weekend.." Spike "...ever!" S5E22.png|"Ever!" Spike smiles in excitement S5E22.png Discord and Rainbow Dash Lens flare S5E22.png|Directed by J.J. Abrams. The castle S5E22.png Twilight breathes in S5E22.png Twilight breathes out while walking down stairs S5E22.png Spike moves his eyes away from the sunlight S5E22.png The sun S5E22.png Spike "What is that?" S5E22.png Twilight "Alright, alright" S5E22.png|"Alright, alright." Twilight almost quoted Matthew McConaughey there. Twilight "so it's been a little while since we've seen the sun" S5E22.png Spike "A little while?" S5E22.png Spike walking down the stairs S5E22.png Spike "We've been in that library for three straight days!" S5E22.png Twilight "they were three very productive days!" S5E22.png Twilight "Even if you did take that two-hour claw massage break" S5E22.png Spike "I'm getting a claw massage" S5E22.png Twilight "It's not like we missed anything" S5E22.png Discord and Rainbow Dash coming fast S5E22.png Twilight and Spike shocked S5E22.png Twilight and Spike brace themselves; Discord and Rainbow hits the ground S5E22.png Twilight and Spike sees Rainbow and Discord S5E22.png|Rainbow Dash and Discord hanging out together? That seems unusual. Rainbow and Discord greet Twilight S5E22.png|"Hello Twilight!" Rainbow and Discord greet Spike S5E22.png|"Hi Spike!" Twilight greets Rainbow S5E22.png|"Hey Rainbow Dash" Twilight greets Discord S5E22.png|"Good to see you, too, Discord." Spike "Did you rehearse before you found us?" S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord in unison "What makes you think we practiced?" S5E22.png|"What makes you think we practiced?" Twilight "What's going on here?" S5E22.png Rainbow laughing S5E22.png Rainbow "Sorry" S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord look at each other S5E22.png Rainbow hugging Discord S5E22.png Rainbow continues to laugh S5E22.png Rainbow nudges Discord S5E22.png Twilight "Since when?" S5E22.png Twilight listening to Discord S5E22.png Discord "these past three days" S5E22.png|"Me and Rainbow Dash have been having fun for the past 3 days" Discord "You could say it was" S5E22.png|"You could say that it was..." Discord hissing like a snake S5E22.png|"...Hissss-terical" Discord taking the form of a rattlesnake S5E22.png|"Ha ha ha ha!" Rainbow laughing at Discord's pun S5E22.png|"Ha ha ha ha!" Rainbow "Sneaky snake!" S5E22.png|"Sneaky snake!" Rainbow and Discord laughing S5E22.png|"Good one Discord!" Discord "Just snaking around!" S5E22.png Discord gets "snake suit" out of him S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png|Hi-5! Twilight "'It is?" S5E22.png Rainbow "Kind of an inside joke from this weekend" S5E22.png Rainbow "You wouldn't really get it unless you were there" S5E22.png Twilight "Okay" S5E22.png Rainbow "catch you later, Twilight!" S5E22.png Rainbow flies away S5E22.png Discord waves at Twilight S5E22.png|"It was the best weekend ever!" Discord says Twilight's name sinisterly S5E22.png|"You should've been there!" Discord about to teleport while moving his legs very fast S5E22.png|Looks like Discord went to the Charles M. Jones School for Making Getaways. Twilight sees Discord gone S5E22.png Spike pops out S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at each other confused S5E22.png Differing preview shots Twilight Sparkle "Good to see you Discord" S5E22.png|Nearly identical as in-show, but Twilight's facial expression is different. "Orange you glad?" Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Spike "Since sometime in the last three days" S5E22.png Spike bumps into Twilight's tail S5E22.png Twilight "Nopony made you join me on my book-sort-cation" S5E22.png Spike "I'm jokin', I'm jokin'!" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike at Carousel Boutique entrance S5E22.png Rarity working on a dress S5E22.png Rarity "Twilight!" S5E22.png|"Twilight!" Rarity "You've returned from your book sorting sabbatical!" S5E22.png Rarity touches Twilight's face S5E22.png Twilight "It was very relaxing" S5E22.png Spike rolls his eyes S5E22.png Twilight "those old-fashioned books you wanted to donate" S5E22.png Rarity making pfft sound S5E22.png Rarity "they're not old, darling" S5E22.png Rarity "They're vintage" S5E22.png Rarity points at a bag filled with books S5E22.png Bag of books being levitated S5E22.png Rarity levitates one of the books from the bag S5E22.png Spike "I love her!" S5E22.png Rarity corrects Spike on Rococo Froufrou's gender "Him" S5E22.png Spike with the bag of books "Both" S5E22.png Rarity, Spike, and Twilight hear Discord S5E22.png Discord with Fluttershy at the boutique entrance S5E22.png Discord "Aren't I lucky?" S5E22.png Twilight "Weren't you just" S5E22.png Fluttershy greets Twilight S5E22.png Fluttershy greets Spike S5E22.png Fluttershy "How was your book-sort-cation?" S5E22.png Twilight "It was good!" S5E22.png Fluttershy giggles; Discord smiles S5E22.png Fluttershy "Orange you glad" S5E22.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Discord laughing S5E22.png Rarity "you're a card!" S5E22.png Fluttershy "You'll make me blush" S5E22.png Discord pointing at Fluttershy S5E22.png Discord gasps S5E22.png Fluttershy turns into an orange S5E22.png|If Fluttershy were turned into a blueberry instead of an orange, this would be refrencing "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Rarity tries to hold in her laughter S5E22.png Twilight and Spike sees Rarity laughing S5E22.png Fluttershy as an orange laughing S5E22.png Discord pulls out stalk from orange Fluttershy S5E22.png Orange Fluttershy peels off S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking confused S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking at each other confused S5E22.png Rarity "Oh, sorry, darling" S5E22.png Rarity "we were at Sweet Apple Acres and" S5E22.png Rarity "how to explain" S5E22.png Discord "let me try and paint her a picture, dearest" S5E22.png Spike annoyed S5E22.png|Irony: Spike being jealous of Discord in an episode where Twilight's the one who's suppose to be feeling that jealousy. Discord imitating Bob Ross as he paints a picture S5E22.png|Discord is painting happy little trees. Discord "we were all at Sweet Apple Acres" S5E22.png Discord puts his brush on red paint S5E22.png Discord "into the most" S5E22.png Discord back to his normal voice S5E22.png Discord "who am I kidding?" S5E22.png Discord pushes the painting away S5E22.png Discord "I simply can't do it justice" S5E22.png Discord points at Twilight "You really had to be there" S5E22.png Fluttershy "We would've invited you to come along too" S5E22.png Fluttershy "but we didn't want to interrupt your organizing" S5E22.png Fluttershy "We know how important it is to you" S5E22.png Discord "And I'm sure" S5E22.png Discord with Fluttershy S5E22.png Twilight sees Discord with Fluttershy and Rarity S5E22.png Twilight "I appreciate that" S5E22.png Twilight "Speaking of books" S5E22.png Twilight "I should get these on the shelves" S5E22.png Twilight hears her friends laughing S5E22.png Apples being turned into oranges S5E22.png|Apples and oranges Discord turns oranges back into apples S5E22.png|Oranges and apples Fluttershy and Rarity laughing at what Discord is doing S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looking confused about their friends S5E22.png "Peanut butter hoof" A tub of oranges S5E22.png Twilight and Spike walking S5E22.png Twilight "Must've been some weekend" S5E22.png Spike "Somepony sorry she missed it" S5E22.png Twilight "Of course not" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike hear Applejack and Pinkie Pie laughing S5E22.png Spike and Twilight look at each other S5E22.png Twilight and Spike looks behind S5E22.png Twilight and Spike see Applejack and Pinkie laughing S5E22.png Pinkie and Applejack hear and see Twilight S5E22.png Discord pops out of the counter with a cupcake S5E22.png Discord eats the cupcake S5E22.png Discord "we were just reminiscing" S5E22.png Discord "the best..." S5E22.png Discord "...weekend..." S5E22.png Discord "...ever!" S5E22.png Twilight "He's everywhere today" S5E22.png Discord "Oh, now where was I?" S5E22.png Twilight, Spike, AJ, and Pinkie listening to Discord S5E22.png Discord "and then Applejack said" S5E22.png Discord transforms into looking like Applejack S5E22.png Discord imitating Applejack S5E22.png|Discojack Discord "Yuck, not even with jelly!" S5E22.png Pinkie and Applejack laughing at Discord's joke S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't get it" S5E22.png Pinkie "It was hilarious!" S5E22.png Pinkie "I wish we'd taken a picture for you!" S5E22.png Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie hear Discord S5E22.png Discord's feet inside peanut butter jars S5E22.png|Don't eat those. Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, and AJ watches Discord S5E22.png Spike and Twilight sees Pinkie and AJ laughing at Discord's little performance S5E22.png Twilight "I guess that's funny" S5E22.png Discord looks through between his legs S5E22.png Discord grabs one of his legs S5E22.png Discord pulls jar; peanut butter sticks onto his leg S5E22.png|Eww. Definitely not eating that. Pinkie and Applejack laughing at Discord's pun S5E22.png AJ "We haven't even asked how your weekend went" S5E22.png Twilight "It was fine!" S5E22.png Discord "And yet you look so glum" S5E22.png Discord hugs Twilight S5E22.png Discord rubbing Twilight's mane and horn S5E22.png|Discord, I'm not a dog. Twilight "I am not glum" S5E22.png Twilight says she's glad; pushes Discord away S5E22.png Twilight "I'm glad you all had such a good time together" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "a lasting bond between friends" S5E22.png Discord "while you were holed up in your castle" S5E22.png Applejack "don't you worry about Twilight" S5E22.png AJ "Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books" S5E22.png Applejack pauses S5E22.png Applejack "Again" S5E22.png Twilight "I'm sure I had just as much fun" S5E22.png Twilight "as the rest of you" S5E22.png The science of friendship Twilight sulking in the castle S5E22.png Twilight "I missed out on all that bonding!" S5E22.png Spike eating rubies in the throne room S5E22.png Spike "you ARE jealous!" S5E22.png Twilight "I'm the Princess of Friendship" S5E22.png Twilight "I don't get jealous" S5E22.png Twilight "sharing that experience would've helped me" S5E22.png Spike with mouth full "come again?" S5E22.png Twilight "if our friends could enjoy three full days" S5E22.png Twilight "something to do with the specific things" S5E22.png Twilight "find out what those things were" S5E22.png Twilight "breakthrough in the science of friendship!" S5E22.png Spike "I guess so" S5E22.png Twilight teleports in front of Spike S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I know so!" S5E22.png Twilight "our book-sort-cation was fun" S5E22.png Twilight "this is gonna be even better!" S5E22.png Spike with an "oh, boy" look S5E22.png Twilight gathers her friends in the park S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "I love important!" S5E22.png Twilight asks about her friends' funny moments S5E22.png Twilight "I can use this data" S5E22.png Twilight "advance friendships all over Equestria" S5E22.png Applejack "I like the sound of that!" S5E22.png Ponies and Discord eager to help S5E22.png Twilight asks about the snake joke S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord cracking up S5E22.png Rainbow and Discord laugh loudly S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png|dat face tho! Rainbow "I don't know if I can get it out!" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "it's too funny!" S5E2.png Discord "oh, but we must!" S5E22.png Discord "it's for the greater good!" S5E22.png Discord recalling the weekend's events S5E22.png Applejack "I reckon you mean my sister" S5E22.png Discord sneering S5E22.png Discord "all you Apples look the same" S5E22.png Discord "then Rainbow Dash saw a snake!" S5E22.png Fluttershy "it was a garden hose" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "it was a hose snake" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "super deadly!" S5E22.png Applejack "I recall it bein' a large stick" S5E22.png Applejack "looked like a hose" S5E22.png Spike taking notes S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "we galloped away" S5E22.png Rainbow pushing Pinkie down S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "it chased after us!" S5E22.png Twilight confused by the story S5E22.png Twilight asking for more details S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "a snake!" S5E22.png|"A snake!" Fluttershy "a hose!" S5E22.png|"A hose" Applejack "a stick!" S5E22.png|"A stick!" Discord "literally trotted for our lives" S5E22.png Discord "isn't that hilarious?" S5E22.png Fluttershy "I guess you had to be there" S5E22.png Twilight "I do need to be there" S5E22.png Rarity "it's already happened" S5E22.png Rarity "are you suggesting..." S5E22.png Pinkie Pie dressed as Marty McFly S5E22.png|Time travel? Sounds pretty heavy, Doc-- I mean, Twilight. Twilight snaps "absolutely not!" S5E22.png Twilight "not something to be messed with" S5E22.png Twilight "simply need to recreate everything" S5E22.png Discord "what a brilliant idea!" S5E22.png|Is that Starlight Glimmer over there? Discord "shall we begin with the lunch date" S5E22.png Discord "kicked off the glorious weekend" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle smiling meekly S5E22.png Recreating the events Twilight "are you sure it was this table?" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "does it really matter?" S5E22.png Twilight "when it comes to science, everything matters" S5E22.png Twilight "one change to the equation" S5E22.png Discord pondering S5E22.png Discord vanishes away from the Mane Six S5E22.png Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png Discord pushing Fluttershy's chair S5E22.png Mane Six and Discord at a new table S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "then what happened?" S5E22.png Rarity "first I expressed my displeasure" S5E22.png Discord interrupts Rarity S5E22.png Twilight hears what Discord has to say S5E22.png Discord noting the tablecloth color S5E22.png Twilight incredulous "really?" S5E22.png Rarity "he's right!" S5E22.png|"He's right! Rarity "clashed with the font on the menus" S5E22.png Applejack "I don't suppose that means" S5E22.png Discord "oh, most definitely" S5E22.png Discord magically turns the tablecloth red S5E22.png Main ponies watch the tablecloth change color S5E22.png Discord echoing Twilight's words S5E22.png Discord with Twilight's mane and wings S5E22.png Discord wearing a lab coat S5E22.png|Great Scott! Fluttershy "I've noticed a couple of things" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "me too!" S5E22.png Discord pops on-screen "excellent!" S5E22.png Discord poofs a quill and pad for Twilight S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle feeling optimistic S5E22.png Rainbow Dash moving clouds S5E22.png Discord as an air traffic controller S5E22.png Pinkie "looked like an ice cream sundae!" S5E22.png Discord stroking his beard S5E22.png Rainbow flying down from the clouds S5E22.png Discord stretching a cloud S5E22.png Cloud shaped like ice cream sundae S5E22.png Pinkie Pie with wide eyes S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "perfect!" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie licking her lips S5E22.png Twilight taking notes S5E22.png Discord taking soup temperature S5E22.png Discord's soup is too cold S5E22.png Discord frustrated S5E22.png Discord "this is barely room temperature!" S5E22.png Discord calling the waiter S5E22.png Discord dressed as a waiter S5E22.png|...Looks like somepony's been hanging out with Uncle Granpa. Twilight diligently taking notes S5E22.png One last variable Discord in peanut butter tap shoes again S5E22.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Twilight still doesn't understand the joke S5E22.png Discord "No? Nothing?" S5E22.png Twilight "there's not something you've missed" S5E22.png Twilight asking "some other detail" S5E22.png Twilight asks her friends if they're forgetting anything S5E22.png Discord "I don't know about the rest of you" S5E22.png Discord "we've been pretty exhaustive" S5E22.png Discord "every single detail of our previous encounter" S5E22.png Main five in agreement with Discord S5E22.png Rainbow "if you don't get it by now" S5E22.png Rainbow "I don't think you're ever gonna get it" S5E22.png Twilight "really important that I figure this out" S5E22.png Twilight "for the good of all Equestria" S5E22.png Discord checks the data again S5E22.png Discord makes a discovery S5E22.png Discord "there is one last variable" S5E22.png Discord looking closely at the data S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful S5E22.png Discord glancing up at Twilight S5E22.png Discord pointing his finger at Twilight S5E22.png Discord smirking sinisterly S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle worried "me?" S5E22.png Discord "no matter how hard we try" S5E22.png Discord tells Twilight the cold, hard truth S5E22.png Discord "and you weren't there" S5E22.png Main five agree with Discord again S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "he makes a good point" S5E22.png Discord "it has only served to prove" S5E22.png Discord "simply cannot be recreated" S5E22.png Twilight listens intently to Discord S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "he makes another good point" S5E22.png Rarity "there'll be plenty of other chances" S5E22.png Rarity giggling as she speaks S5E22.png Rainbow Dash flies up to Twilight S5E22.png Rainbow "I'll bet they'll be just as" S5E22.png Rainbow hissing like a snake S5E22.png Rainbow Dash laughing loudly S5E22.png Main ponies laugh as they leave Twilight S5E22.png Fluttershy and Discord leaving Twilight S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle hanging her head S5E22.png Let's ask Zecora Bowl of rubies S5E22.png Spike picking up a ruby S5E22.png Twilight paces as Spike eats gems S5E22.png Spike "you should just drop this whole thing" S5E22.png Twilight "even if I'm not able to laugh" S5E22.png Twilight "I should be able to figure out" S5E22.png Twilight "they had this amazing and hilarious time" S5E22.png Twilight "I can't figure it out!" S5E22.png Twilight "it doesn't make sense!" S5E22.png Spike "some things just can't be explained" S5E22.png Twilight startles Spike into dropping a gem S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "while I was away" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle becoming paranoid S5E22.png Twilight "it was something awful!" S5E22.png Twilight deep in thought S5E22.png Twilight comes to a conclusion S5E22.png Twilight "if we don't break the spell" S5E22.png Twilight "terrible things could happen" S5E22.png Spike skeptical "spell?" S5E22.png Twilight "come on, Spike!" S5E22.png Twilight about to levitate Spike S5E22.png Spike levitated away from his gems S5E22.png Twilight's reflection in Zecora's cauldron S5E22.png Zecora's cauldron bubbling S5E22.png Zecora "in what way can you tell" S5E22.png Twilight "they're having fun with Discord" S5E22.png Zecora "friendship with Discord is truly a shock" S5E22.png Zecora "something that we must block" S5E22.png Twilight "they would never laugh like that" S5E22.png Twilight "it's not that funny" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I know funny" S5E22.png Spike rolling his eyes S5E22.png Zecora picks up a potion off her shelf S5E22.png Zecora giving Twilight a potion S5E22.png Zecora "this potion will break the spell" S5E22.png Zecora looking at Spike S5E22.png Spike "if that's the potion" S5E22.png Spike "what's brewing in your cauldron?" S5E22.png Zecora "it ties the room together" S5E22.png Zecora "if I am to be honest" S5E22.png Wide view of Zecora's hut S5E22.png Breaking the "spell" Twilight's castle exterior at near-sunset S5E22.png Main ponies in the throne room S5E22.png Rarity "another map adventure, perhaps?" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie looking at her cutie mark S5E22.png Pinkie inspects Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E22.png Pinkie inspects Rainbow's cutie mark S5E22.png Pinkie inspects Applejack's cutie mark S5E22.png Pinkie inspects Rarity's cutie mark S5E22.png Pinkie embarrassed; Rarity annoyed S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "No glowing tushies" S5E22.png|"Nope. No glowing tushies here." Fluttershy "maybe it's more of a non-adventure" S5E22.png Twilight "Hey, gang" S5E22.png Main ponies looking at Twilight S5E22.png Twilight trotting up to her friends S5E22.png Spike with hands on his hips S5E22.png Twilight "we're gonna have fun today!" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie pumping a hoof S5E22.png Twilight "just one tiny, minuscule" S5E22.png Twilight "microscopic thing before fun times" S5E22.png Twilight "I need everypony to" S5E22.png Twilight levitating Zecora's potion S5E22.png Twilight grinning suspiciously S5E22.png Twilight's friends speechless S5E22.png Twilight trots around the throne room S5E22.png Twilight passes behind Pinkie's throne S5E22.png Twilight passes behind Rarity's throne S5E22.png Twilight passes behind Applejack's throne S5E22.png Twilight "you seem to be constantly laughing at" S5E22.png Twilight passes behind Rainbow's throne S5E22.png Twilight passes behind Fluttershy's throne S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "I get it" S5E22.png Twilight levitating cups with crazy straws S5E22.png Potion drink levitated in front of Rainbow S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "you're kidding" S5E22.png Rarity "we simply had a nice time" S5E22.png Potion drink levitated in front of Rarity S5E22.png Rarity "we spent much of yesterday" S5E22.png Rarity dumps potion out of her cup S5E22.png Another drink appears in front of Rarity S5E22.png Twilight pouring potion into a cup S5E22.png Cup overflows and spills on Spike's head S5E22.png Twilight "you were under a spell" S5E22.png Potion drink slides in front of Applejack S5E22.png Applejack "what kinda fertilizer" S5E22.png Twilight "the only reason you won't drink the potion" S5E22.png Twilight "you know there's a chance" S5E22.png Twilight and Spike look at Fluttershy S5E22.png Fluttershy "how could you say such a thing?!" S5E22.png Fluttershy "Discord still makes mistakes" S5E22.png Fluttershy "accusing him of being downright evil!" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "and to top it off" S5E22.png Rainbow "accusing us of not being able to tell" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash "what do you take us for?" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "yeah!" S5E22.png|Hey, who you callin' drunk?! Pinkie Pie sips the potion S5E22.png|Glug, glug, glug, glug... Pinkie Pie "what do you" S5E22.png|''You're'' not drunk! Pinkie Pie sips the potion again S5E22.png|Glug, glug, glug, glug... Pinkie Pie "take us for?!" S5E22.png|''I'm'' drunk! Main ponies staring at Pinkie S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "dee-licious!" S5E22.png Discord enters throne room in fishing gear S5E22.png Discord "we'd all be hanging out together today" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle suspicious "the gang?" S5E22.png Discord "the peanut-butter-hoof gang!" S5E22.png Discord wears peanut butter jars on his hooves again S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle getting extremely annoyed S5E22.png Pinkie Pie "it's still funny!" S5E22.png Pinkie Pie falls over laughing S5E22.png Applejack "so much for that whole spell theory" S5E22.png Main five and Discord laughing together S5E22.png The Princess of Jealousy Twilight groans and facepalms S5E22.png Twilight "it's still not funny!" S5E22.png Rainbow "it's funny if you were there" S5E22.png Main five hear Twilight's outburst S5E22.png Twilight looking very annoyed S5E22.png Twilight shouting "I wasn't included!" S5E22.png Twilight "maybe it's my own fault" S5E22.png Twilight angrily stamps a hoof S5E22.png Twilight starting to get teary-eyed S5E22.png Twilight "having a great time with my friends!" S5E22.png Twilight wiping her tears away S5E22.png Twilight "I didn't do that, did I?!" S5E22.png Twilight angrily pointing her hoof S5E22.png Twilight "you were all there, but...!" S5E22.png Twilight's friends feeling guilty S5E22.png Twilight speaking soft "I wasn't there" S5E22.png Pinkie, AJ, RD, and Rarity feeling guilty S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Twilight almost admits to being jealous S5E22.png Spike calls Twilight jealous again S5E22.png Twilight denies being jealous again S5E22.png Twilight "the Princess of Friendship can't get jealous" S5E22.png Twilight looking back at Applejack S5E22.png Applejack "none of us begrudge you for it" S5E22.png Fluttershy "sorry if we made you feel left out" S5E22.png Twilight "you didn't do anything wrong" S5E22.png Twilight "you're allowed to share things" S5E22.png Rarity "you're allowed to feel a little jealous" S5E22.png Rarity "you just have to be able to admit" S5E22.png Rarity speaks; Applejack nods in agreement S5E22.png Rainbow "not try to make us recreate everything" S5E22.png Rainbow Dash smiling teasingly S5E22.png Spark of light being smiling Twilight S5E22.png Discord pops in with his own throne S5E22.png Discord "if I hadn't encouraged everypony" S5E22.png Twilight in mild disbelief S5E22.png Twilight "they wanted me to be there?" S5E22.png Twilight "you convinced them to not invite me?" S5E22.png Discord "didn't think that they should interrupt you" S5E22.png Discord "now I see that we should have" S5E22.png Discord "I feel just terrible" S5E22.png Discord pulling on his face S5E22.png Discord looking smug S5E22.png Pinkie "you don't look like you feel terrible" S5E22.png Discord turns his mouth upside-down S5E22.png Discord with an upside-down mouth S5E22.png Pinkie looking at Discord closely S5E22.png Pinkie and Discord looking at Applejack S5E22.png Applejack accusing Discord S5E22.png Applejack "you wanted to make her feel left out" S5E22.png Discord appears as Bob Ross again S5E22.png Discord as Bob Ross "just a happy accident" S5E22.png Discord magically changes his portrait of Twilight S5E22.png|Just add a little green for envy. Discord makes a new portrait of jealous Twilight S5E22.png Discord "we can all agree" S5E22.png Discord "Princess Twilight learned a valuable lesson" S5E22.png Discord "even she can have feelings of jealousy" S5E22.png Twilight looking up at Discord S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle looking ashamed S5E22.png Main ponies unsure; Discord scrunchy face S5E22.png Discord "did I get the tiniest bit of glee" S5E22.png Discord "in the name of science" S5E22.png Twilight looking up at smug Discord S5E22.png Discord "but what's important here" S5E22.png Discord "it was never my intent" S5E22.png Discord and his old self S5E22.png|...Yep, definitely been hanging out with Uncle Granpa. Discord shoving his old self off-screen S5E22.png Twilight's inside joke Discord presenting an orange S5E22.png Mane Six not amused S5E22.png Discord surprised by ponies' reaction S5E22.png Discord "I said..." S5E22.png Discord makes it rain oranges S5E22.png Mane Six still not amused S5E22.png Discord surrounded by raining oranges S5E22.png Discord "from this weekend!" S5E22.png Discord still expecting a laugh S5E22.png Discord incredulous "really?" S5E22.png Discord's pupils turn into slits S5E22.png Discord turns into a rattlesnake again S5E22.png Discord rattles his tail at ponies S5E22.png Discord rattles his tail at Rarity S5E22.png Rarity pushing Discord's tail away S5E22.png Rarity "these jokes have run their course" S5E22.png Pinkie "only way we'd find them funny now" S5E22.png Pinkie "if you put us all under some kind of spell!" S5E22.png Twilight "you'd have to be a complete crazy pony" S5E22.png Twilight "what are you gonna say next" S5E22.png RD, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy about to laugh S5E22.png RD, AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy laughing S5E22.png Discord stammering S5E22.png Discord "what's so funny?" S5E22.png Rainbow teasing Discord S5E22.png Rainbow "do we really have to spell it out" S5E22.png Mane Six laugh at Twilight's joke S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord with puppy dog eyes S5E22.png Discord "I don't get it!" S5E22.png Discord sweating nervously S5E22.png Discord begs for an explanation S5E22.png Discord trying to get the ponies' attention S5E22.png Discord knocking on Pinkie's head S5E22.png Fluttershy laughing close-up S5E22.png Rainbow Dash laughing close-up S5E22.png Rarity laughing close-up S5E22.png Discord "what's funny about spells?" S5E22.png Discord start to shrink S5E22.png Discord still shrinking S5E22.png Discord feeling small and sad S5E22.png Spike "guess you had to be there" S5E22.png Discord feeling left out S5E22.png Tiny orange appears in front of Discord S5E22.png Discord smiling again S5E22.png Twilight smiling at tiny Discord S5E22.png Spark of light behind main cast S5E22.png Discord appears behind main cast S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png